Deception
by The Lone Deranger
Summary: Another love story. This time between Fox and Krystal. Someones not being faithful, how will the two deal with it?
1. I'll Be Your Distraction

_**Fox McCloud: Deception**_

_**By Justin Lewis**_

**Authors Notes**

_Hello, and welcome to my 2nd full length fan fiction. Much like Unforgiven, this is a romance. It deals with trust, loss, and a forgiveness. I literally just thought up the idea about five minutes ago, listening to the song "Breath" by Breaking Benjamin. In fact, I actually am not sure how this one is going to end up because I merely thought up the premise. But either way, I have a good feeling about this next fan fic!_

_Ratings wise, this is getting a T for language, drug use, and implied sex._

_Read, Review, and Enjoy!_

_Oh and one more thing, this is non canon._

**Chapter One: I'll Be Your Distraction**

Fox and Krystal laid in their large bed, having just finished their usual Friday evening ritual of ordering and eating some pizza, followed by some good old fashioned lovin'. The sheets between them smelled of sex and rich mahogany. Fox looked over at the maroon walls and saw a picture of the whole Star Fox team. From left to right it was Slippy, Peppy, Falco, ROB, Krystal, and himself. Everyone looked extremely happy in the photo, and it brought on a sense of euphoria to the vulpine.

"That was quite a delicious romp, wouldn't you say?" Fox asked Krystal.

"Well," She responded, letting out a sigh in the process. "Depends on your definition of delicious."

"Let me rephrase it then," He said in a devilishly sly way. "did you have fun?"

"Oh well in that case, yes." She replied with a giggle.

The two kissed and sat up, looking out the amazing view that the two had from their thirtieth floor apartment. The whole city was lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Don't you just love Corneria City? It's got everything you could possibly want."

"Yeah, everything…" Krystal trailed off a little.

"What?"

"Nothing, I'm just talking to myself."

"Hmm, you've been doing that a lot lately. Makes me wonder what's got you gossiping with yourself." The vulpine said jokingly. Krystal didn't respond back.

"Fox, I need to t-"

"Hold that thought, I'll be right back."

Fox got out of bed and headed into the bathroom. While he was there, Krystal was silently crying. She knew she was doing wrong but couldn't muster up the strength to tell her lover. Every time she tried, she would suddenly be distracted by something or Fox would be distracted instead. It had reached the point of her just blurting it out, or not telling him at all. Why couldn't she just tell him? Even if it meant having to leave him forever, she just wanted to let him know. Her cowardess was only making the guilt worse. She heard a flush and immediately composed herself. The still naked vulpine stood in the doorway.

"Krystal, I was just wondering, after your drill exercises, if you could come with me to the mall to shop for a new flight vest. Mine's getting a bit old and worn down."

"And then some, sure..." He gave the blue vixen a kiss and hopped back in bed.

"I love you."

"I love you too Fox…" She struggled to hold back the tears.

Fox turned the lights off, leaving Krystal in the similar situation she was leaving Fox in.


	2. Set Free

**Chapter Two: Set Free**

**Authors Notes**

**This chapter is a very emotional chapter, I'm not sure how it's going to really turn out, but I'm pretty damn sure that its going to drain me. I'll probably take a break after this chapter.**

The next morning, Krystal showered up, got on her flight suit together, ate a quick breakfast, and headed out to drills…That's what she wanted Fox to think. What she was actually doing was ending this once and for all. She hailed for a taxi to bring her to "The Pit" , a local music venue in upper Corneria City. She knew that he would be there.

_Krystal, you're strong. You can do this, just relax. You're doing this for Fox._

Krystal threw some cash at the cabbie upon arriving at "The Pit", not really caring how much she gave him, and ran in. A jazz band was playing at the moment. It was usually Jazz in the morning, Rock in the afternoon, then a local band at night. She scanned the club, looking diligently for who she was looking for. Finally, she spotted him. Bill Grey was talking with the manager of the club.

"Look, I know that it's a risk, but trust me, we will take every precaution to make sure that the pyrotechnics are safe." Bill yelled .

"Bill, I stand by my decision, no pyro!" The manager replied sternly.

"Agh…fine, you got any lasers or something?"

"As a matter of fact, we do. I assume you want to perform with those then?"

"Yeah." He replied back in a rather pissy manner.

While they continued the conversation, Krystal took the time to think of what she would say to him. She knew that she was going to say that it was over between them, but she didn't know how to word it.

"Krystal!" Bill shouted, noticing that she was there now.

"Oh, hi Bill…"

Bill tried to give her a hug, but instead was pushed back.

"Umm, is something wrong babe?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact there_ is_."

"Well, what is it?" Krystal gave him an "are you serious?!" look.

"You know damn well what's the problem!" A few people looked at her in shock.

" Could we talk about this later?"

"No, but we can talk about it in private if that makes you happy." She groaned between her teeth. He nodded and led them out a side entrance. They made sure nobody was around.

"Okay, so what's the matter?"

"I can't deal with this anymore." She began to cry a little, but wiped them away trying not to show weakness. "You're one of Fox's really good friends, and I'm sleeping with someone he trusts!" She turned away from Bill, feeling as though if she looked at him, she would turn to stone. "I can't do this to him, it's over."

Bill put on a confused and upset face. He never thought about Fox and Krystal as really being in a relationship, and he didn't plan on it any time soon either.

"Krystal, please think this over for a s-"

"I already did, for FAR TOO LONG!" She was not going to budge.

"Come here please…" She finally turned around and looked deep into his mind. So many thoughts were in his head, but there was one particular one that caught her attention. She focused on it and let it consume her with anger.

"Stop looking at me! I can see you undressing me with your eyes!" She screamed, attempting to cause a commotion.

"What?! No I'm not!" He yelled back ,trying to grab her.

"Fuck you!" She spit on him and ran off, leaving the canine in disbelief. She felt both powerful and at the same time a bit guilty. He was under a lot of pressure for the gig that he was playing that night and it was probably the worst time to have done that to him, but she did the same to her so she let the thought go. She may have freed herself from Bill, but now came the hardest choice she would ever make.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fox was patiently waiting at the food court for Krystal, sipping a shake and eating some of the few remaining fries from his meal. Finally, she arrived, looking a little uneasy. They embraced for a moment and sat down opposite of each other.

"You want some fries?" He asked while holding one up to her face.

"No, not really." She waved it away

"How'd the excercises go?"

Krystal let out a sigh "I didn't go."

"Well aren't you supposed to go to those?"

"I've never had any drills Fox…" The vulpine had a feeling what was coming but he waited before he reacted.

"What are you getting at?"

"Fox, I've been sleeping with someone else…"

It hit him like an atom bomb. For five months, his girlfriend had been not only sleeping with him, but with another man. His face was blank, still trying to find an emotion to express how he felt. He finally did find an emotion and it wasn't a pretty one: anger.

"But there's more Fox."

_MORE?! _He screamed in his head.

"It was Bill…"

Fox had kept his emotions in check so far, but then they reached the breaking point. He began to grind his teeth and breathe loudly. Krystal regretted telling him the moment she saw his face.

"Fox please! Let me explain, I broke it off today and I want to be with you." The tears began to well up again. "Please, can't you forgive me?" She began to sob uncontrollably. Fox hated seeing her in such a delicate state, even now. The anger went away, and he opened his arms for her. They embraced for the longest time, sharing a mutual emotion between themselves: regret.

"You know I can't forgive you…" He responded in both frustration and anguish. A tear formed in his eye and rolled down his face, beading up at the bottom, only to fall to the floor. His mind went into an almost vegetated state, not knowing what to do or say.

"But you have too!" She sobbed.

"I'm sorry…" He responded while patting her back.

"I'll do anything to make it up to you."

"Then," He let out a loud sniffle. "you'll have to leave me."

She knew this would happen, but she got what she wanted though. No longer was she imprisoned in the lie. But now, her heart was broken, and it was all her fault. They broke free of the embrace and looked into each others eyes, both bawling. She then walked away, never looking back, it would be too much to see the face of the person whose heart she broke along with hers. The red vulpine leaned against a pillar and wiped away the tears from his eyes.

_Why? _He thought...


	3. Broken

**Chapter Three: Broken**

Fox was back in his apartment, alone. It felt so empty without her there. Like an unpainted room ,it was obvious something was missing. He sat on the couch and turned the TV on, one of those shows where a couple argues about their life was on. The vulpine normally would find this entertaining, but now it was just depressing. Two felines were sitting on a couch with the host on the other side of the stage with some place cards.

"So Gregory…you claim that you're the father to this boy correct?" The host asked the male.

"No, I know that I am." He responded.

"Okay, well…we just got back the DNA tests today, and we found out that in fact, you're not the biological father."

"What!? You *bleep*-ing bitch! You *bleep*-ing slut! How the *bleep* could you *bleep*-ing do this to me!"

"Oh please! You never ever touch me anymore! At least Fred can actually get it up!" There was an uproar in the crowd.

"SHUT UP! I HOPE EVERY *bleep*-ING ONE OF YOU HAS THE SAME THING HAPPEN TO YOU!"

"Well what do you know…I beat him to it…" Fox said to himself. He couldn't take it anymore and shut the television off. Like Krystal had done the night before, Fox let all his emotions get the best of him, allowing for the floodgates to open.. He didn't know what to do, or who to talk to about it. In time he would figure this out, but right now he was left to grieve. There was a knock on the door, it paralyzed the vulpine. He was too afraid to answer it, so he just waited for whoever it was to go away. But they seemed to be extremely diligent to get an answer.

"Fox! It's Katt, I know you're there!" Fox sprang off the couch.

"Oh, coming!" He quickly made himself presentable and opened the door. Katt Monroe was standing in the doorway looking a little impatient.

"Krystal sent me over here, she told me to get her stuff." She remarked apathetically. "I think coming back here would have been too much for her."

"Is she staying with you for the time being?" He questioned to her as he rubbed his temple.

"Yeah, at least until we can figure something out for her." The vulpine was becoming more curious. He didn't care for her at the moment but deep down, he wanted to know she would be fine.

"How is she doing?"

"Not so good, she came over to my apartment in tears." She came in and took out a list.

"Well, I kind of expected that…"

"I obviously took her in and tried to settle her down, but she just wouldn't stop…" She replied while searching for something.

Fox could feel her tears dripping off of her face, one by one. The thought pained him to the point where he couldn't think about it anymore.

"Do you want something to eat?" He asked, swiftly changing the subject.

"Sure, what you got?" The vulpine went over to the fridge and opened it up.

"Umm, I got some fish, a whole bowl of spaghetti, hmm…a half eaten cheese sandwich, and some left over pizza from…" He froze. "…last night…" The words echoed through his brain.

"What's up McCloud?"

"Nothing…"

_"last night..."_

"You know, I don't exactly see you often, but I still consider you a good friend. You can talk to me if you need to."

"You read my mind like a fuckin' book." He grumbled.

"Here, I'll take the sandwich, come sit over here." She explained, motioning to the loveseat. He got out the sandwich and put it on a paper plate. Katt came over and took it herself, and went over to the couch, while Fox laid down on the loveseat, which was perpendicular to the couch.

"So, what's on your mind Fox?" She asked while taking a bite out of the sandwich.

_"last night..."_

"I'm confused, one side of me says I should just forget about her. But you know, there's always that other side of you that says that you should forgive. It's like a constant war going on in my head." The vulpine was getting a headache just thinking about it.

"I can relate, I felt the same way when this dick cheated on me. I think what you're going through is pretty normal. In all honesty, I suggest you take some time to let it sort itself out. When the time is right, you'll know what to do."

"But what about Bill?!" He snapped back, making Katt jump in surprise.

"Same thing, I wouldn't contact him until you think you're ready, or not at all."

"Yeah…" Fox sat there for a second, pondering over what he was being told. Things were still very hazy, but it was becoming a bit clearer.

"Well, I really should go pick up her stuff now." She sighed as she got back up, now with an empty plate.

"All right, do you need some help?"

"Sure, I can't carry everything you know."

Each item that was collected gave Fox more and more pain. Like each thing was a part of her he would never see again. He kept his cool though and was able to load everything into Katt's vehicle. He went over to the feline when they finished.

"Katt, are you going to tell her about what we spoke of?" He questioned while putting his hands on her shoulders.

"If you don't want to…"

"Thanks." He smiled as they gave each other a friendly hug. Katt then got inside the car and drove off. Fox put his hands in his pockets, and walked back inside, looking more down than ever.


	4. The Other Side

**Chapter Four: The Other Side**

_Krystal walked through her beloved Fox's apartment. It felt different though. He told her to stop by and talk about their situation calmly. She hoped that he had a change of heart but she couldn't help but feel something had gone terribly wrong._

"_Fox?" She called out, no response._

_She checked the living room and kitchen for some hint that he was even at the house, but it was dead silent. Her instincts told her that he was still there, his smell was all over the place. Oh, how she missed that smell. She turned around and noticed that the bedroom door was cracked open a little. Obviously curious, she went to see what was inside. _

"_NO!"_

_Fox was there, laying on the bed with his old flight suit on, and a hole going through his head. A blaster laid on the floor, his still twitching hand sprawled over as though he was trying to reach for it. Around the vulpine neck was a piece of paper. Krystal afraid to approach the corpse, but needed to know what Fox was trying to tell her._

_**You did this…**_

"_No! No I didn't! Fox please come back!" She begged amidst a wave of tears. She fell onto his chest, feeling hopeless._

"_You know I can't forgive you Krystal…krystal…" _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Krystal!" Katt screamed as she shook the blue vixen wildly.

Krystal woke from her sleep and accidentally smacked Katt's face, leaving a big red mark on her right cheek.

"Ow, son of a bitch!" She screamed. Krystal suddenly realized what was going on and tended to the feline.

"Oh god, I'm sorry." The vixen cried out.

"What happened to you? You were thrashing pretty violently."

"I was having a nightmare." She sighed.

"About-"

"Yes…"

"Do you want to tal-"

"No…" She responded as she curled up into a ball. Katt sensed some hostility at the moment.

"Do you want to be left alone for a little while?"

"No, please stay here. I just need someone to be with me."

"I understand…"

The feline put her arm around Krystal and comforted her. It was the least she could do, even if it didn't do anything at all, it would still make her feel better about it. The fact that she had put herself between both of them also made things difficult for her, but she likes a challenge and went with it.

"I got everything at the apartment for you." She said

"Thanks Katt. Was he okay?"

"You know, he asked the same question about you." She laughed. "Honestly, he didn't look too bad, but it was obvious that he was distraught. He tried not to show it, you know how men are."

"Yeah, I feel so horrible for doing this to him."

"I know you do. Just remember I'm here if you need me."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, back at Fox's abode, there was another knock on the door.

He went over to the door and swung it open, and waiting on the other side was a red avian wearing extremely skimpy clothing that left little to the imagination. Her wavy blue hair bounced a little with each movement she made.

"Hey there handsome…" She announced in a devilish manner.

"Umm, who are you?" He replied back in an awkward tone.

"My name is Candy…Your friend Falco told me you needed some services…"

"Oh god, not Falco…look umm, Candy. You're really beautiful, but I'm just not in the best of moods right now." He was about to shut the door, but Candy stopped him before he could.

" We don't have to do anything you know…It can just be company if you need some, honey."

"Please don't call me honey…"

"Okay, so do you still want me to go?" The vulpine thought it over for a moment. He was in an extremely down mood right now and all he really wanted was someone with him. And like she said, it didn't have to be for anything physical.

"Come on in…" He said with a friendly yet at the same time serious demeanor. She stepped in and looked around, liking what she saw.

"So what you been up to today?" Candy questioned. The vulpine was afraid she would ask this. If she was going to be here just for company, he would have to socialize.

"I broke up with my girlfriend."

"Well no wonder you're down. I may just here for company, but that can change whenever you want it." She replied winking.

"Well I don't think I want to do that…But since Falco's paying for this I might as well make his money well spent, what do you like to do?"

"I do enjoy movies. What you got?"

After looking through the stockpile of movies Fox had, they decided to throw in a comedy. Wasn't anything special, but they still enjoyed it either way. Afterward, the vulpine decided it to call it a night early.

"But Falco paid enough until tomorrow morning…"

"Fine, you can stay overnight…" He sighed.

He got himself comfortable and hopped into bed. Candy did the same, only taking more time to feel the mattress. Eventually she laid down as well.

"Umm, Candy?"

"Yes Fox?"

"I would like to make a small request, if that's fine with you?" He awkwardly responded.

"Be my guest."

"Turn on your side."

She obeyed and within moments, Fox was right behind her. He missed spooning with Krystal so much in the morning so he decided to try it with Candy. A tear trickled down his face as he shut his eyes, forgetting he was holding someone else…


	5. The Confrontation Part One

**Chapter Five: Confrontation (Part One)**

**Authors Notes**

**THANK GOD THE HOTEL HERE HAS WIRELESS INTERNET :-D**

**I expect this story to be 10 chapters, maybe more, but no less than 10. However, after looking over the story, I realized that this could be at least 15 to 20 chapters because it seems as though you can't really portray the amount of time this takes place over in just ten chapters without having to skip a lot of time between chapters. We'll see what happens…**

**Also, I revised the previous chapters a little so please do go back and check on them and tell me if they sound any better now. **

_One Month Later…_

It was the first time the whole gang was available to hang out together in a long time. Missions have been far and few between so they hadn't been able to be together outside of the _Great Fox II_. Falco decided to make a few calls and hook them up for a guy's night at his place. Around five, they began to show up at his beach house that he rented.

Fox was the first to arrive, eyeing the elegant front entrance which had all glass windows going up to the top of the place. He couldn't help but think how vulnerable his house would be to burglary with the setup he had. The vulpine didn't even need to knock on the door because Falco immediately noticed him through the windows. He put down the drink that was in his hands and headed for the door.

"Foxie!" He shouted excitedly as he opened the door, giving him a bear hug.

"It's good to see you too." He smiled back at him and went inside.

He looked around and noticed a lot of beach memorabilia hanging around the house. From seashells to brilliant sand mosaics, they were everywhere. The vulpine found this also very odd. He never found his avian friend to be one of those people who collected crazy shit like that. Although he found them to be quite welcoming to see a more laid back side to Falco.

"So how've you been?" Falco asked, searching for something on a bookcase.

"It's a day by day thing for me. There is still part of me that wants her back though."

"Well, that's what happens you know. I mean, if you ever do get back with her, I'm pretty damn sure you'd be paranoid all the time that she could be fuckin' someone else whenever you're not with her." He looked back at Fox with a bit of a somber face, holding a pack of cards and gambling chips.

"Yeah…"

Another knock on the door interrupted them. Through the glass stood a green frog wearing an orange t-shirt and some khaki pants. Fox was so used to seeing Slippy in his mechanic wear or flight suit that he found it humorous to see his good pal just being casual. Within moments, he saw Peppy show up too. Not much had changed for him though, he still wore his trench coat and normal attire for him. He noticed the vulpine through the door and waved at him. He waved back with the widest smile he'd had in a long time.

"Mind if an old timer like me joins in?" He laughed.

Once everyone settled in and got over to a table, the fun began.

"The name of the game is Hold Em'. I doubt I need to explain the rules." Falco commented without any particular emotion. Everyone mumbled in agreement.

"Good, then lets get this bitch started!" He gave everyone two cards and put three face up in front of everyone; A two of diamonds, an ace of hearts, and a seven of hearts. Slippy folded on the spot, while everyone else made their bets. After which, another card was put down; The three of hearts. This time, everyone checked. The final card was placed down: The jack of spades. Falco checked, followed by Fox raising a hefty amount of chips. It came to his surprise when Peppy raised about twice the amount!

"If you were smart, I'd fold…I've played this longer than you've been alive, I know when it's time to fold Fox. And right now, is the time to fold."

Fox was brought into a predicament, he had a three of a kind with jacks. However, the man was right. He put his cards down and said the words "You win…". The hare took the chips, smiling in delight.

"So, what did you have anyway old man?"

He turned the cards over, revealing a nine of spades and four of diamonds.

"Absolutely nothing suckers!" He began to laugh his ass off, knowing he had done the classic bluff.

"You son of a bitch!" Fox cried out, knocking over his drink, making everyone burst out in laughter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Peppy bluffed his way to a big winning night, everyone became fed up with him winning and decided to retire for the night. Fox left and headed down the road by himself as the rest of the crew lived in the opposite direction. Although he lost a bunch of chips in poker, he didn't mind because it was just a game and he did have a few good hands that won him big sometimes.

He turned the corner and suddenly bumped right into someone, he felt so stupid for not being so careful.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Fox?"

He knew that voice, and he didn't want to hear it in any way shape or form. Bill Grey stood there with a very somber look. His ears drooped down over his face, and he could see the guilt in him.

"Fox, I just wanted to s-" He was knocked out cold with a punch right to the face. His body went limp, falling like a rag doll onto the street side.

"Yeah, I just wanted to say thank you. Thank you for stealing my one true love away from me. Thank you for cheating with her. Thank you for your self-centeredness…" He could feel the anger rising, as though his own blood was boiling.

"THANK YOU FOR RUINING MY ENTIRE FUCKING LIFE!" He kicked his chest in pure frustration. A sudden weakness fell over him, causing his knees to buckle. He knelt down and saw this moment as a moment of vengeance. He could just take his neck and snap it, no one would ever know. His sudden adrenaline rush finally came to a grinding halt. He could see the blood dripping from the canine's nose. The whole event suddenly made him feel hopeless and upset. Wanting to kill a man for cheating with her was not something Fox McCloud would ever think of.

He let out a scream, followed by a series of cries and grunts. He was no longer in control of himself. A wave of emotion had swept over him, drowning him in a dark sea of misery. Within the maniacal cries were some words but most of them seemed jumbled together. Finally, he let out one last scream and fell to the ground.

And it all went black…


	6. Back To Reality In The Wrong Mindset

**Chapter Six: Back to Reality (In The Wrong Mindset)**

**Authors Notes: **

**I know this is kind of lame to explain this but the first part of the chapter is Fox and Bill being found by Falco and Peppy. It's through Fox's eyes and he's really out of it at the moment and can't see anything. So sorry for the lack of description on the first part. It was done on purpose."**

**And I do plan on a sequel which will be a more dark and dramatic story. And it will deal with some of the stuff in this chapter.**

"_Damn man, they really look like shit…"_

"_I know, I don't see any injuries on Fox though…"_

"_But then why the hell…possessed…"_

"…_can't explain…"_

"_Are they even breathin'?"_

"_Yeah, but Bill needs…away…on their way already."_

"_Good…wait, Foxie? I think he's coming back to us…"_

"Bi-b-"

"_Here, I'll bring him to my place. Stay here with Bill until paramedics arrive."_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Foxie?"

The vulpine opened his eyes and saw Falco standing above him.

"Fox, good to see you back." He smiled.

"What happened?"

Fox sat upright on the couch he was on and looked around the room. He was back at Falco's home, the sun was shining brightly through the windows, blinding him for a moment.

"I honestly have no clue, we found you next to Bill. I think you kicked his ass cause he was really messed up when we found you guys." It flashed through his head, he remembered running into him but after that it was fuzzy.

"Oh no…"

"Dude, I wouldn't worry about it, in all honesty, the prick had it coming to him.""No he didn't…" Falco looked at him with confusion. "Whatever I did to him, he didn't deserve it. A month or so ago, Katt told me that I need to take my time to get over this, and to talk to Bill when I'm ready. I don't think that time came."

"Oh please Foxie, you've gotta quit fucking sulking over shit like this and get over her already!" Fox stood up from the couch and began to feel something, he couldn't quite put a finger on what it was, but it was dark, and he didn't like it.

"Excuse me Falco, but I actually care about this little thing called "love", and I had it for two fucking years! And when it was suddenly ripped away from me, I was distraught! But wait, you've never had love before, so why am I telling this to you!?" He was becoming erratic in his thoughts.

"So now you wanna make this personal?!" He screamed back.

"It's been personal dickweed!" The vulpine snapped back. Falco noticed that Fox's pupils were rolling back into his head.

"Whoa, Foxie are you okay?" He was mesmerized by Fox as he just stood there in an almost trancelike state. He looked like a ticking time bomb, waiting to explode. But then, out of nowhere, his eyes retracted back to their normal place and Fox gasped for breath. He looked around for a moment and then collapsed onto the floor. Falco immediately ran over to him and got him up onto his feet.

"Fox! What the hell just happened?!"

"I-I don't know, everything just went…dark…I really didn't like it. I felt like I was someone else, someone bad…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Krystal woke from another disturbing dream. She was used to it by now because every night it was the same one, but each time it occurred, it felt worse and worse each time. She got out of her pull out bed and headed over to the window. She was able to spot a comet as it flew across the horizon.

"Why won't it stop…"

The vixen pondered over it for a moment and dismissed it. She assumed it was the whole guilt process hitting her harder and harder until she snapped. She wouldn't allow that, she was strong. It would pass, but in time.

Suddenly, a very powerful thought ran into her mind. Even with her telepathic abilities, she was still shocked on the power of it. It was a thought of complete randomness and chaos. A force fighting another. And just as fast as it appeared, it passed through once more. Krystal contemplated over what, or should we say who that came from, and why. Her fighting spirit told her to find the source, and she followed that instinct.

"Katt, I'm heading out for a while, I'll see you soon!" She yelled while putting on some clothes, not even sure if the feline was even awake or at the apartment. The silence proved that it was one of the two choices. The vixen took the elevator down to the lobby, and then she made the sprint of her life, never looking back.

**Authors Notes: **

**Allusion, Allusion, Allusion! I think I alluded to too much for the next story but oh well :P**

**And if you understand what's going on at the end of this chapter, then you might be thinking "Oh no, looks like Kornography is gonna cut this short! Son of a bitch, that's just like him." BUT HAVE NO FEAR! It is not ending soon. Trust me, you will know when it ends.**


	7. The First Time Redux

**Chapter Seven: The First Time… (Redux)**

The vulpine sat back down and buried his face in his lap. He wasn't crying, but he was definitely on the inside. The events that had suddenly unfolded had taken a toll on him in the worst way possible. As he sat there silent, Falco went over to a cabinet in the den and opened it up. Inside was a large quantity of alcoholic beverages. The avian took out the vodka and poured two glasses out, and shut the cabinet door. When he approached Fox to hand him the drink, he looked up for a moment and outstretched his hand as to say "no thanks".

"Are you sure? It's good shit." He said half-jokingly.

"I'm fine." He went back to his previous position with his face in his lap. He showed some fear during the next few minutes. Fear of this other thing, fear of what this other thing could do, fear of everything.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Krystal's search took her to a familiar place: Falco's home.

"Oh no…" She mouthed. The vixen's tail flicked wildly back and forth. She could feel the thoughts coming back through her mind, now stronger than ever. It was clear that they were coming from inside of the quaint beach house. She built up the courage and walked slowly over to the door.

She looked through the windows and saw nobody in the foyer, so she knocked loudly, waiting for an answer…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hold on Fox, I think that's Peppy, I left him to keep an eye on Bill." The avian went over to the foyer and looked through the windows and saw Krystal, looking right at him. She looked extremely nervous and fearful. Falco on the other hand looked a bit annoyed. He went over to the door and opened it.

"You need something?" He asked very somberly.

"Umm, is Fox here? I could sense something going on over here…" She responded awkwardly. Falco looked around the room for a moment as though to make sure nobody was around. "Follow me." He sighed.

She was led through the foyer which looked just as brilliant in daylight as it did twilight. They went over into the kitchen and stopped there for a moment.

"Wait here…" He walked into the den where Fox sat.

"Umm, Fox…there's someone here for you." The vulpine looked up in curiosity.

"Who?" Falco motioned to the kitchen for a second.

"Come on in…" He yelled.

Krystal entered the room, she looked at Fox and saw the surprise in his eyes. He stood up and tried to say something but the words escaped him. He wasn't sure if he should be mad or sad or just plain happy.

"Fox…" She whispered, as though she was trying to not wake someone up. He came out of his trance.

"Yes?"

"Is everything alright? I can tell you're not yourself right now…"

_She's right, I don't even know how to react…oh shit! She can read my mind…_

"What are you doing here?" He asked, feeling some sort of emotion starting to develop deep within him. He still couldn't pinpoint it so he tried to look as normal as possible.

"When I woke up, I could sense your thoughts all the way from Katt's apartment. I didn't know they were yours but it was scary because they were so strong. I went to find where they were coming from and…" Tears began to stream down her face. "well, I found you…" Fox too began to cry, but not tears of sadness, but tears of joy. The darkness that overtook him earlier was now gone. Krystal suddenly ran right at Fox and took hold of him. He felt as though she would never let go of him for a little while. He awkwardly returned the favor, resting his paws on her back, still unsure about the whole situation. Falco looked over the them and smiled for a moment, but then he came back to his senses remembering something he said the previous night and put back on a stern face.

"Krystal, I don't know if I'm ready for this…I saw Bill yesterday, and I think I hurt him bad. I don't want that to happen to you if I suddenly get reminded of that." He wiped the tears from her face, only to be replaced moments later.

"I know, but I-"

"Katt told me when the time was right, I'd know what to do. And I'm still not sure if it's time yet. I don't want to go back into this, only to have the same thing happen again…" Even though they both knew he was right, the words still stabbed them like rusty daggers.

"Okay…" They embraced again.

"It's good to see you again…" He whispered into her ear.

" Likewise." They let go and looked at each other for a long time, no words were said, no tears were shed, just smiles were shown. Falco still with a neutral look, broke the silence.

"I'm going to check on Bill and Peppy, see if they got to the hospital okay. Will you two be alright?" He said, rushing out the door.

"Yeah, come back to get us when they get to the hospital. We have some unfinished business to take care of…"

"Okay, I'll see you then." The avian shut the door, leaving Fox and Krystal alone. Fox was extremely nervous now, he wiped some sweat off his brow and decided to sit back down.

_Why is this weird? We made up but it still feels like the first date. Man I was a mess then, stuttering over every little word I said to her. Come on Fox! You're older now, this ain't fucking rocket science. We're not even officially together again, so why even worry about this?_

"You're right Fox…" Krystal said, making the vulpine jump for a moment.

"Whoa, don't scare me like that. Sometimes it's not good to be nosy." He laughed at that for a second, and then it went silent once more.

_And our first time… _He smiled at that thought. He purposely thought that to see if she was listening in. He looked at her and saw that she too was smiling back.

_It was special wasn't it?_


	8. The Confrontation Part Two

**Chapter Eight: The Confrontation (Part Two)**

**Authors Notes:**

**Oh god, talk about a bad case of writers block. If this chapter comes out really badly, I'm sorry. However, if it turns out the opposite, then I should give myself a pat on the back because I really am really in a bad situation here…**

Bill laid in a hospital bed, he had a blood stained bandage wrapped around his head. Some IV's were attached to his arms. Suddenly, a nurse stopped in the room.

"Mr. Grey, you have two visitors. Will that be okay with you?" He looked forward to seeing people so he had no problem with it. "Sure, go ahead and let them in." The nurse went down the hall. He patiently waited until she came back. The nurse never did, instead Fox was there. He stood in the doorway, silent. The canines eyes widened.

"Fox! Look, please don't do this to me! I didn't mean to do this to you!" He begged. Fox was confused, he really must have done a number to him last night.

"Bill, relax. I'm fine now." He explained, Bill wasn't buying it and continued to freak out. He grabbed the call button but before he could push it, Krystal ran into the room and took the remote from him.

"Krystal!?" He was dumbfounded.

"Don't worry about him, he's not going to hurt you!" She cried out. He relaxed and got comfortable again.

"So what do you want with me?"

"I want to make our peace."

"I'm listening…"

"Okay, I just wanted to tell you that yesterday, something happened to me. I have no idea what came over me, but I was not myself. I think it was the surprise of it all that made me snap, but I didn't mean you any harm…okay, now you…" The canine let out a sigh.

"Fox, you're like one of my best friends. You know that right?" He nodded in approval. "Alright, well, I know that you will never ever forget what I did to you, and I need you to know that I regret every moment of it." Hid train of thought was momentarily interrupted when tire screeches were heard outside the window. But he was able to get back on topic. "I do, however, from the bottom of my heart, wish for your forgiveness." Each word was said as though it truly was, like he said ; "from the bottom of his heart".

The vulpine was reluctant to forgive his old friend. He wondered if it would happen again, but his apology seemed very down to earth and truthful…

"Okay buddy. I forgive you…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fox and Krystal walked down the street, they both had their hands in their pockets. Every now and then, they would stare at each other and quickly look ahead again. It was as though they were toying with each other.

"You know, I'm glad that we were all able to make up with one another." Fox remarked.

"Yeah, it was a bit of a triangle. You forgave me, Bill forgave you, you forgave Bill, I forgave Bill…wow…when you say it out loud, it sounds pretty overwhelming." They laughed heartily.

"It was kind of like a dam. We built it up, then it was torn down. However, with perseverance, we built it back up."

"Yeah…"

They reached Katt's apartment first, the vixen almost bypassed it first, thinking she was heading over to Fox's. They stood there, looking up the massive complex.

"Are you coming up?" She asked in both an eager and nervous tone.

"No, I can't. I want to talk about this tomorrow though. We can do it over breakfast." She frowned at the response, but kept her head high.

"How does Ledar's sound?"

"Sounds like a plan." The two of them were inching closer to each other at a steady rate, but it felt like they would never close the deal.

_Oh for fucks sake Fox, just do it! _He screamed in his head.

He took her and locked lips. It was a very clean, and chivalrous kiss. When he was done, he blushed.

"Like the first time huh?" She smirked.

"Don't get smart with me missy!" He mockingly raised his fist in anger much like a middle aged man would if some rowdy kids decided to step foot on his lawn. Krystal burst out in tears and laughter, she knew that they were almost back…

**Authors Notes:**

**Okay! That was painful, and I am sorry if this chapter came out bad (I personally think it did, but hopefully its just me) but I promise you the final two chapters (Sorry, but I'm not going to fill up a few extra chapters with filler crap) will be extremely detailed, extremely emotional, and will leave you satisfied. Until then…**


	9. Love

**Chapter Nine: Love **

The cool morning breeze moved through the streets with ease. Fox leaned on the side of a building, waiting for the blue vixen that had once broken his heart, but now brought him a new sense of euphoric bliss, and total nervousness. He readjusted his new vest, trying to look as perfect as possible.

"Fox!" A voice cried out down the street. He looked and saw her, waving her arm up and down. He smiled and ran over to her. They gave each other a friendly hug and stared at each other with glee.

"So you want to eat?" He asked eagerly.

"Of course." The took a short walk down the road and arrived at Ledar's. The interior of the place was brightly lit and filled with numerous paintings of famous artists. It was a very welcoming atmosphere that made the day only more special. It was open seating so the two went over to the closest open table.

"Do you want anything in particular?" He grinned.

"No, I'm up for whatever you want." She knew what Fox liked so she didn't have any problem with anything he had. A well dressed lynx stopped by the table and got out a note pad and pen.

"Welcome to Ledar's, would you like anything to start off?" He asked.

"Cup of tea please…" They both answered, the awkward moment made them blush. The lynx smiled back cheerfully and jotted it down on the note pad. "Okay, do you know what you'd like to eat?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact we do. Can you set us up a huge bowl filled with those gourmet scrambled eggs you guys are famous for making?" He looked back at Krystal and raised his eyebrows. "Excellent choice, we will be ready with everything in about fifteen minutes." The waiter went over to another table.

The vulpine and vixen sat there, every now and then messing with their utensils.

"So, you wanted to talk Fox?" Krystal said, scratching her arm. The vulpine was twiddling his thumbs.

"Yeah." He put his hands down to his side. "The past month or so have been a very…" He was looking for the proper word to describe the situation. "…difficult…time for us both. And if I am to get back together with you, I need to know that you're going to be faithful. I can't deal with losing you again, and I'm certain that you couldn't either." Deep inside, he began to feel warm and at ease. He began to tremble, Krystal noticed this and put her hand on his shoulder, and put on a smile. "I promise, until my dying day, to be faithful." They knew this moment would arrive, the tears were coming, and there was no stopping them. Krystal rested her head on his vest, giving her a comfortable makeshift cushion. The vixen thought this time would be a good time to see Fox's true feelings. She concentrated and homed in on her lovers mind…

"_When the time is right, you'll know what to do."_

She looked deeper into his thoughts and found what he had to do.

_Hold her, and love her, forever…_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After sharing thoughts and eating, the two decided to spend the afternoon in the park. They decided to stop at an empty bench. They sat there, looking out at the pond ahead of them. Fox slipped his arm around her back and rested it on her shoulder. Both of their legs were spread outward, with the vulpine having his crossed.

"So, that was some good eatin' wasn't it?" They both giggled at the question.

"Very much so." They saw a leaf fall from a tree and land in the pond, gracefully gliding on the water.

"Fall's coming…"

"A new season, a new start." He studied the leaf for a moment and then sighed. "You know, when I first saw you, in that crystal, I remember thinking "This is such a stunning woman…" But then Peppy had to butt in and totally ruin the moment." Krystal laughed at the anecdote. "So yeah, I remember that day, even though it wasn't a very powerful thought. I still remember it so vividly." The vixen looked up at him confused. "Well then why didn't you tell me about this before?" His eyes widened for only a moment before going back to their normal look. "I'm not sure, but now that I look back on it, I still think you look stunning." Krystal looked down, trying to hide her giddiness.

"All the time that we were apart, I couldn't stop thinking about you Fox. I never meant to break your heart, it was just a sudden thing and I couldn't get myself out of it. I wanted to, but it was like a prison with no escape. But-" Fox put his paw over her mouth, giving a sly look to her. "It's okay, I'm here and you're here…" He placed her head back on his shoulder and she began to sniffle a little, no tears, just some sniffles every now and then. "I don't ever want to see you cry no more, I'm here for you." He brushed his paw through her darkish-blue hair. She tried her best, but failed at fulfilling the request. The vixen was only so strong…

The next few hours felt like only minutes, as they sat by the pond, silently comforting each other and at times, letting out a simple sigh. They didn't need to talk, everything they had already said was all they needed to say. Some people don't appreciate just sitting by your significant other and observing nature at work, Fox and Krystal were not those people…

**Authors Notes:**

**Gosh, here we are...again...approaching the final chapter. It really brings a tear to my eye as it draws to a close. I hope it brings the same to you.**


	10. Come What May and Thank You's

**Chapter Ten: Come What May…**

The day was coming to a close, Fox and Krystal's fun filled day had led them back to where it all started; Fox's apartment. The vulpine opened the door and let Krystal in, once the lights were turned on, everything looked new to her. Nothing had been recently brought into the abode but it all seemed like it.

"Welcome home…" Fox said softly. She looked back at him, leaning on the wall as he kicked off his shoes. She could see he was once again in deep thought, it was a common occurrence that day. She looked into his thoughts for what felt like the millionth time, not expecting to find anything out of the ordinary.

"_When the time is right, you'll know what to do."_

_Why is this coming up again? _She thought.

_Take her…_

"What?" Before she could react, Fox had grabbed her and locked lips. She stood there in pure amazement as he thrust himself right at her. "Fox! Wait, pl-"

"Please, no need for words, I just need you right now." He exclaimed panting heavily.

She gave in…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They laid there on the king size bed once more. The familiar smell of sex and mahogany filled their nostrils with a deep scent, giving them a contact "high". Krystal nestled herself into the niche between Fox and herself, grabbing him tightly, kissing his arm.

"Wow…" was all the vulpine could say, looking up at the ceiling.

"I know…" was all the vixen could respond back. They laughed as Fox got on his side as to look directly at Krystal.

"You know, there's been something I've always wanted to do with you before."

"Oh really?" She replied in a suggestive manner.

"No! Not that kind of thing." He got out of bed and started to dress himself in a pair of sweat pants and a white tank top. "Get dressed, and come into the living room. I got a surprise for you." He ran out of the bedroom like a child on Christmas morning. She wasn't sure how to react from the suddenness of everything. But she decided that she might as well because she wasn't planning on anything else anyway.

When she arrived in the living room, she found all the lights were out except for a bunch of brightly lit candles. Suddenly, a song began to play. It had an almost angelic sound to it with an odd instrument being played. Suddenly, a xylophone and harp came in, as Fox came out into the light. He outstretched his hand toward her.

"Oh Fox!" She was overwhelmed with joy and happiness.

"Come here…" She approached her and put her paw in his, and her other on his hip. He did the exact same thing as a drum beat came in and a male voice began to sing.

_Never knew I could feel like this_

_Like I've never seen the sky before_

_Want to vanish inside your kiss_

_Every day I love you more and more_

"Fox…" She wept quietly on his shoulder. "This is beautiful…"

_Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings_

_Telling me to give you everything_

_Seasons may change, winter to spring_

_But I love you until the end of time_

They danced slowly, almost like a wedding. The chorus came in, as the male singer boomed.

_Come what may_

_Come what may_

_I will love you until my dying day_

The drum beat became more accented, as now a female voice joined the male.

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

_Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace_

_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste_

_It all revolves around you_

"If this were a movie, this would be our theme song." Fox mentioned, making her laugh, but at the same time, cry even more. Nobody had ever done this for her, and it made her feel like a million dollars.

_And there's no mountain too high_

_No river too wide_

_Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side_

_Storm clouds may gather_

_And stars may collide_

_But I love you until the end of time_

Now, they were both blubbering as the singers went through the chorus again. After going halfway through the chorus, the female went back to her first line.

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

And then repeated the chorus one last time.

"I will love you until my dying day." Fox sang between the tears. The song came to a sudden stop, causing the two to embrace again.

"That was the greatest thing anyone has ever done for me." Krystal sobbed.

"Remember, no tears." He smiled back at her, wiping them away. They locked lips again, and held it like that for an eternity…

**The End**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Thank You's**

_I thought that ending Unforgiven was a tough one, this one is just as gut wrenching as the previous one! You have all helped make this possible, I need you all to know this. Some specifics that I'd love to thank include once again; KeepingtheBlade for (once again) pulling a late night not only helping set up the plot, but for also working with me on revising some of the earlier chapters. You and me have become almost a pseudo collaboration! And once more, I can't stress this any more, thank you so much Uncle Scotty for giving me the inspiration for the final chapter. CONGRATS NEWLY WED! _

_A few new people that are being added to the thank you's include Bill (AKA an Anthony from the Red Hot Chilli Peppers look-alike) for being a down to earth guy who supports my work as much if not more than my uncle. I will continue writing every day like you said! Also, I need to thank children's book writer Joe Shaboo for also supporting me as well. Hopefully we can catch up again some time! _

_Basically, if you read this story from "I'll Be Your Distraction" to "Come What May", I thank you so much. A review would be greatly appreciated, its all I ask. _

_Oh yeah, and thanks to my good friend Ian Cooper for supporting what he calls my " Fur-fag-fiction" :P. What a dick XD. WE'RE STILL COOL THOUGH!_

_Music Credits!_

_Time for this…_

_Luckily, this time, I was more specific on songs so here is the "soundtrack" to Fox McCloud: Deception_

**Chapter One**

**Distraction - Angels and Airwaves**

**Chapter Two **

**Breath - Breaking Benjamin**

**Chapter Three**

**Goodbye For Now - P.O.D.**

**Chapter Four**

**Dirty - Korn**

**Chapter Five**

**Kill You - Korn**

**Chapter Six**

**Dried Up Tied Up and Dead To The World - Marilyn Manson**

**Chapter Seven**

**Snuff - Slipknot**

**Chapter Eight**

**Denial Revisited - The Offspring**

**Chapter Nine**

**Lean On Me - Limp Bizkit**

**Chapter Ten**

**Come What May - Moulin Rouge Soundtrack**

**AKA Uncle Scotty's first dance song as a newly wed.**

_I love you all so much and can't wait to get started on the sequel to Deception._

_Oh yes…there's a sequel!_

_Look on my profile page and look t upcoming projects for info on_

_Fox McCloud: Ordo_

_COMING SOON!_

"_Love is a strange emotion. When one thinks of it, a conflicting multitude of thoughts arise. Love is pitiful and marvelous, empowering and parasitic. It is hideous; it is beautiful. It is weak and strong at the same time. Love has started wars, ended wars, caused the depression and death of millions, as well as caused uncountable others to be thrown to the heights of ecstasy. So is love truly such a pure, lovely thing? I think it is a mixture of both. Just as nothing is purely good or evil, so is love." - Anonymous_


End file.
